3005
3005 or stylied in the album's version (V.3005) is the first single from the second studio album Because The Internet by American recording artist Donald Glover, under the stage name "Childish Gambino" which was released on October 22, 2013. The song also earned a Grammy nomination for "Best Rap Performance" and the video also earned a MTV Video Music Award nomination for "Best Hip-Hop Video". There is also a remix of the song known as the "Beach Picnic Version", that is available on the Kauai EP. The song was certified "Platinum" by the RIAA on September 19, 2016, with it also being Gambino's first "Platinum" certification. Music Video The music video follows Gambino riding a Ferris wheel with a large teddy bear until he disappears near the end of the video. The video is to show that Gambino has taken over the whole world and all he has now is the teddy bear that surely had a connection to his lover. It shows him saddened over the loss while riding on the Ferris wheel and with the world of course ending in the year of 3005. Lyrics No matter what you say or what you do When I'm alone, I'd rather be with you Fuck these other niggas, I'll be right by your side Till 3005, hold up Hold up, wait a minute, all good just a week ago Crew at my house and we party every weekend so On the radio, that's my favorite song Made me bounce around, like I don't know, like I won't be here long Now the thrill is gone Got no patience, cause I'm not a doctor Girl why is you lying, girl why you Mufasa Yeah, mi casa su casa, got a stripper like Gaza Got so high off volcanoes, now the flow is so lava Yeah, we spit that saliva, iPhone got message from Viber Either the head is so hydra, or we let bygones be bygones "My God, you pay for your friends?" I'll take that as a compliment Got a house full of homies, why I feel so the opposite? Incompetent ain't the half of it Saturdays we Young Lavish-ing Saddest shit, is I'm bad as it These they took from the cabinet (woah) Sorry, I'm just scared of the future Till 3005, I got your back, we can do this, hold up No matter what you say or what you do When I'm alone, I'd rather be with you Fuck these other niggas, I'll be right by your side Till 3005, hold up No matter what you say or what you do When I'm alone, I'd rather be with you Fuck these other niggas, I'll be right by your side Till 3005, hold up I used to care what people thought But now I care more Man nobody out here's got it figured out So therefore, I've lost all hope of a happy ending Depending on whether or not it's worth it So insecure, no one's perfect We spend it, with no shame We blow that, like Coltrane We in here, like Rogain Or leave it, like Cobain And when I'm long gone, whole crew sing a swan song Cause we all just ticking time bombs, got a lambo like Lebron's mom And no matter where all of my friends go Emily, Fam, and Lorenzo All of them people my kinfolk At least I think so Can't tell Cause when them checks clear, they're not here Cause they don't care It's kinda sad, but I'm laughing whatever happens Assassins are stabbed in the back of my cabin Labrador yapping I'm glad that it happened, I mean it Between us, I think there's something special And if I lose my mental, just hold my hand Even if you don't understand, hold up No matter what you say or what you do When I'm alone, I'd rather be with you Fuck these other niggas, I'll be right by your side Till 3005, hold up No matter what you say or what you do When I'm alone, I'd rather be with you Fuck these other niggas, I'll be right by your side Till 3005, hold up We did it! Yay! Nigga you so thirsty